SORA
by plumcherry
Summary: Cerita tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tidak perduli dengan sekitar, di tahun terakhirnya dia berkenalan dengan gadis pemalu yang menarik. Mengubah segala persepsinya tentang dunia, bahwa langit itu tidak hanya memiliki warna biru saat siang hari dan hitam di malam hari. Cinta, dia jatuh cinta pada gadis pemalu itu, Hyuuga Hinata memeriahkan event sasuhina di Grup DNA, :D #IndigoRose


Aku tidak perduli pada orang lain, karna mereka juga tidak perduli pada hidup ku. Apa benar kita hidup untuk sebuah alasan? Lalu apa alasan aku hidup? Untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain? Kurasa itu benar.

Lucu sekali, aku hidup karna sebuah kesalahan dan keserakahan. Ibu melahirkan ku hanya sebagai bukti pengikat dirinya dengan ayah ku sekarang, membuatnya menceraikan istri lamanya. Aku hanya bisa menertawakan takdir, untuk alasan konyol itu aku hidup? Bunuh saja aku.

"Uchiha-san, apa kau mau menerima coklat dariku?" Lagi? Mereka sepertinya tak bosan ku tolak berkali-kali.

Aku berlalu melewati gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya, membiarkan dia menjadi bahan tontonan gratis di koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan siswa lalu-lalang, aku yakin dia pasti sedang mati-matian menahan malu saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke. Putra kedua dari pemilik kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Kelas 3-A SMU Nishi Tokyo, peringkat pertama sejak penerimaan siswa baru. Nilai tertinggi di segala bidang pelajaran, anggota klub karate Akatsuki yang sudah terkenal di mancanegara. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan dada bidang yang atletis, kulit putih mulus untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Wajah tampan bagaikan model majalah Fashion, di tambah dengan potongan emo yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Mungkin hal-hal di atas yang membuat para gadis bergantian mendekati ku, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku benci dengan tipe gadis seperti mereka, mengingatkan ku pada orang yang paling aku benci, Ibu ku.

Sekarang musim semi, aku baru saja naik ke kelas 3-A dengan nilai sempurna seperti biasa. Banyak yang tidak ku kenal di kelas baru, aku memang tidak punya teman sejak awal, tapi otak cerdas ku bisa mengingat nama dan wajah mereka semua bahkan tanpa aku inginkan sekalipun.

Aku mengambil meja paling belakang di sebelah jendela, memberiku cahaya cukup untuk nutrisi kulit. Gadis yang duduk di depan ku, aku tidak tau siapa dia. Sejak tadi dia hanya menunduk diam di bangkunya. Sepertinya hanya gadis ini yang aku tidak tau namanya.

Istirahat siang aku menuju atap, tidur di sini lebih menyenangkan dari pada UKS yang penuh bau obat, aku benci bau obat. Aku berbaring di atas meja panjang yang tidak terpakai, tapi bersih dari debu karna aku selalu tidur siang di sini. Siang ini langit bersih tanpa awan, biru cerah yang membuat ku silau.

"Langitnya indah ya," aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, aku yakin tadi ada suara seseorang. Tapi tidak ada siapapun, mungkin aku hanya salah dengar. Ku tutup kelopak mata ku dan mencoba tidur.

"Biru. Langit hari ini biru cerah tanpa awan. Cantiknya," Ini benar-benar membuat ku kesal, aku berdiri dari tidur ku dan berjalan ke balik tumpukan meja di bagian ujung atap. Aku yakin sekali suara itu berasal dari sini.

Aku mengintip dengan perlahan dari balik tumpukan meja. Benar dugaan ku, ada seseorang di sini selain aku. Dia membelakangi ku, tangannya menggenggam kuas dan di arahkan ke langit lalu di geser ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan mencari sudut yang pas. Setelahnya dia mencelupkan kuas itu ke cat yang ada di tangan kirinya lalu menorehkan kuas itu ke kanvas di hadapannya. Jadi orang ini sedang melukis, melukis langit? Yang warnanya hanya biru itu? Membosankan sekali, karna dia menganggu tidur ku dia harus pergi dan cari lokasi yang lain.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Aku berjalan keluar dari balik tumpukan meja, sepertinya di sangat terkejut. Dia sampai melompat ke depan menabrak kanvasnya, membuat cat yang ada di tangannya tumpah ruah dan membentuk warna abstark di atas kanvas itu. Apa baru saja aku menghancurkan karya orang lain? Apa perduli ku.

Gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu memandang kearah ku, ah gadis ini yang duduk di depanku. Mengingat rambut panjang tanpa model yang mirip sadako ini hanya dia yang memiliki. Aku bahkan tak tau siapa namanya, dia sungguh siswi terpencil. Dia diam saja, sampai aku maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya lalu dia tergagap-gagap bicara.

"Ma-maaf aku hanya ingin melukis di sini, langit di atas sini terlihat begitu jelas."

"Memang apa yang kau lukis? Langit? Cih, membosankan."

Dengan malu-malu dia tersenyum dan mengangguk tapi matanya entah mengarah kemana, "Kau hanya ingin melukis langit kan? Kau bisa melakukannya di mana saja. langit itu biru, dalam ruangan pun kau bisa melukisnya." Aku berbalik menuju meja tidur siang ku lagi.

"Kau salah! Langit tidak hanya berwarna biru. U-uchiha-San." Aku menghentikan langkah ku, apa katanya? langit tidak hanya biru? Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau benar, langit tidak hanya biru tapi juga hitam. kau pikir aku tidak tau?" Aku menarik sudut bibir ku dan menjawab dengan nada sinis, dia ingin membodohi ku eh. Tapi dia menggelang cepat.

"Banyak. Sangat banyak warna yang langit miliki. Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, tunggu aku di sini pukul 6 tepat nanti." Dia terlihat percaya diri sekali dengan kalimatnya, apa siswi terpencil yang bahkan tidak ku ketahui namanya bisa bicara dengan nada seperti itu? Setelah berkata begitu dengan cepat dia berlari melewatiku dengan membawa seluruh alat lukisnya.

Apa gunanya menunggu dia di sini? Siapa dia menyuruhku sesuka hatinya. Hah, dia benar-benar mengganggu tidur siang ku.

Drtt. . Drtt. .

Aku mengambil ponsel di celana ku, aku sedang berdiri di halte menunggu bis yang akan membawa ku pulang ke rumah, kalau itu bisa di sebut rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam bis yang baru saja berhenti di depan ku dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aku memeriksa pesan yang masuk, dari wanita itu emm, maksudnya ibu ku.

 **Ayah akan makan malam di rumah nanti. Jangan sampai terlambat, sasuke-kun.**

 **Ibu.**

Aku meremas HP ku, jadi orang tua itu sudah kembali dari luar negeri? Aku benci harus bertemu dengan dia. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku menekan tombol berhenti di dekat pintu bis dan berhenti di halte berikutnya.

Semua orang di rumah ku selalu memakai topeng di depan ku, seakan mereka sungguh sayang padaku. Seakan di rumah itu tidak menyimpan rahasia kelam di dalamnya, Ibu yang selalu tersenyum di pagi hari. Kakak tiri yang selalu baik padaku, seperti aku tidak tau kalau dia bukan kakak kandung ku. Ayah yang terlihat lembut saat bersama kami, mereka semua hanya memakai topeng kebohongan.

Aku berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dari rumah ku menuju ke sekolah, tepatnya ke atap sekolah. Bukan berarti aku kesini untuk bertemu gadis aneh itu, aku hanya mencari cara lain agar tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, orang yang ku benci.

Sekarang sudah jam 5.58, dia meminta ku –ralat, sepertinya dia menyuruhku datang pukul 6 tepat. Tapi batang hidungnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Aku berdiri di pinggiran atap yang di batasi dengan pagar besi tinggi.

"Kemana gadis aneh itu? Ini sudah jam 6 tepat."

Aku berbalik saat mendengar pintu atap terbuka, gadis aneh itu yang terlihat mengatur nafas dengan mulutnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ma-mafkan aku terlambat datang. Aku senang kau di sini, Uchiha-san" Dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah ku, aku hanya diam memandang wajahnya.

Bisa di bilang dia berbeda dari gadis lainnya, wajahnya tanpa polesan _make up_ sedikitpun. Kulitnya putih pucat dan terlihat halus seperti salju. Tubuhnya kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja memuji dia? Otak ku sudah tidak waras.

"Ah sudah jam segini, ayo ke sebelah sini," Dia melihat sekilas jamnya dan berjalan cepat ke belakang tumpukan meja, tempat dia melukis tadi siang. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya, penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sekarang tutup mata mu, dan buka saat hitungan kelima. Ayo sekarang" Aku dengan enggan mengikutinya.

"1. . .2. . .3. .4. . angkat wajah mu ke atas. 5. . sekarang buka"

Dengan perlahan kubuka kelopak mata ku, satu hal yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Luar biasa. Tapi dengan cepat aku mengubah wajah kagum ku menjadi datar lagi. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat ekspresi ku, apalagi dia gadis aneh yang tidak ku ketahui namanya.

Langit yang ku lihat saat ini, sungguh berbeda dengan langit tadi siang. Awan berjalan pelan beriringan di berbagai tempat. Di sudut sana berwarna orange gelap dan si sudut lainnya tercampur antara biru dan orange terang. Ini hanya langit, bagaimana bisa seindah itu?

"Indah bukan? langit di atas sini memang terlihat begitu jelas. Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku, Uchiha-san? Bahwa langit tak hanya berwarna biru." Dengan senyum lebar terhias di wajahnya dia menatap tepat di mata ku. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat warna keperakan di matanya. Wajahnya memantulkan cahaya senja, membuatnya seakan bersinar. Aku terpaku beberapa saat, mata ku seakan tak mampu lepas darinya. Bahkan indahnya langit kalah dengan gadis aneh di hadapan ku ini. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis aneh pecinta langit itu. Aku yang tak suka berteman ini dengan mudah menjadi dekat dengannya. Dia yang tidak banyak bicara mungkin itu penyebabnya. Setiap istirahat siang dia akan berada di atap untuk melukis, tentu saja melukis langit. Dan aku akan berada di sana, tidur di dekatnya tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari kami. Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda.

"Nee, Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau tidak punya teman di kelas?" Dia yang sedang melukis tiba-tiba bicara padaku.

Dia melukis menghadap ke arahku, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lukis. Setiap aku ingin melihatnya, dia pasti akan menyuruhku menjauh dan mengatakan nanti saja kalau sudah jadi. Membuat ku penasaran saja.

"Mungkin sama dengan mu." Dia tersenyum tipis masih dengan terus mengayunkan kuasnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Oh ya, apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat ini Uchiha-san, 'Setiap pandangan seseorang selalu berbeda. Kau hanya akan melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat'. hmm?" aku membuka mata ku dan meliriknya yang masih sibuk melukis. "Tentu saja"

"Kau harus mencari makna akan sesuatu yang kau lihat, terkadang apa yang ada di hadapan mu bukanlah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Hidup itu memang rumit, tapi tidak serumit jika kita berpikir mudah. Apa kau mengerti maksudku Uchiha-san?"

"Tentu saja" Dia tersenyum, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan mu Uchiha-san. Mungkin lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, seseorang yang bisa menerima mu tanpa harus melihat siapa dirimu. Sangat banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersama mu. Kalau nanti kebenaran dari segalanya terungkap, ku harap kau akan menerimanya dengan senyuman, Uchiha-San."

"Apa maksud mu, Hyuuga?"

"Nanti, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Nanti. ."

Hinata, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau berbiacra sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu.

Esok harinya, aku menemukan sebuah amplop putih polos di loker sepatuku. Amplop itu berisi sebuah kertas kecil dan tiket masuk sebuah pameran lukisan. Aku membaca sebaris singkat tulisan yang sangat rapi.

 **Uchiha-San, aku mengikuti lomba melukis di Galery Lukisan Tokyo dan akan di buka untuk umum lusa. Ku harap kau bisa datang walau hanya sebentar.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

Tentu saja aku akan datang Hinata, walau ada hujan badai pun aku pasti akan datang. Tapi suatu keanehan terjadi, Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu duduk diam dan menunduk dengan tenang di hadapan ku tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Bahkan di atap yang menjadi favoritnya pun dia tidak ada. Kemana kau Hyuuga?

Tempat ini ramai tapi juga tenang. Designnya sangat rapi dan indah memberi kenyamanan serta memanjakan mata. Galery pameran lukisan Tokyo yang terkenal selalu mengadakan lomba melukis untuk segala kalangan. Dan sekarang aku sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat hasil lomba. Sudah menjadi kebijakan di sini sebelum penilai selesai, Galery tidak akan di buka untuk umum.

Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak menemukan lukisan Hinata. Tadi di sekolah dia juga tidak masuk, aku berharap dia ada di sini bersama dengan lukisannya. Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenal, itu nenek chiyo, pembantu di rumah ku bahkan sebelum aku ada di dunia.

"Nenek Chiyo. Apa itu anda?" Nenek Chiyo yang berjalan tertatih dan membungkuk itu menatap ku lama dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat mengenali wajah ku.

"Tuan muda Sasuke! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar anda tuan muda?" Nenek Chiyo menepuk lengan ku dengan lembut. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku terdekat. Nenek Chiyo sama seperti Hinata, seseorang yang berhasil mengetuk pintu hati ku.

"Aku baik-baik saja nek, bagaimana dengan kondisi anda? Dan juga, jangan memanggil ku Tuan Muda, nenek sudah tidak bekerja di rumah lagi bukan" Nenek Chiyo terkikik sambil mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya nenek di rumah sakit? Ku pikir nenek tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Nenek hanya datang untuk melihat Lukisan seseorang yang nenek kenal di rumah sakit, lukisannya sangat indah. Nenek sangat yakin dia yang menang."

"Benar kah nek? Aku juga datang untuk melihat lukisan seorang teman" nenek Chiyo terlihat terkejut saat aku menyebut 'Teman' mungkin nenek tidak percaya dengan kalimat ku barusan.

"Anda tahu tuan, kenalan nenek ini begitu pintar, baik hati, dan juga cantik. Walaupun dia penghuni yang lebih lama dari nenek ataupun yang lainnya. Dia sangat ramah pada kami, saat dia check up dan pergi ke rumah sakit, dia akan mengunjungi kami dan memainkan piano khusus untuk kami. Dia sudah seperti cucu nenek sendiri. Tapi sangat di sayangkan di usia mudanya dia mendapat cobaan yang begitu berat. Penyakit yang dia derita, bahkan dokter tidak dapat membantu banyak. Anda harus bertemu dengannya tuan muda. Anda akan menemukan arti dari kehidupan saat bicara dengannya."

Benarkah sehebat itu kenalan Nenek Chiyo? Tapi sayang dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Siapa nama orang itu Nek? Dia pasti orang yang luar biasa sampai mendapat pujian yang begitu banyak dari anda." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lebar sambil menerawang.

"Nama gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Bukankah kalian satu sekolah? Nenek sering menceritakan tentang anda padanya." Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang hari, dada ku bergemuruh tak dapat terkendali. Apa nenek baru saja menyebutkan nama Hyuuga Hinata? Hinata yang itu? Hinata si gadis aneh pecinta langit?

"Nenek hampir lupa satu hal, Hinata-chan pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada nenek. Nenek harus menceritakan keadaan keluarga anda yang sebenarnya. Nenek pikir tuan muda tidak tau masalah ini. Maafkan nenek karna sudah bungkam selama ini" Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataan nenek chiyo. "Maksud nenek?"

"Ibu anda, Nyonya Mikoto sebenarnya adalah kekasih ayah anda Tuan Fugaku sejak mereka seumuran anda sekarang ini. Karna nyonya Mikoto berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu, Tuan Besar tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dan menjodohkan Tuan Fugaku pada Nona Sunade, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Hashirama. " Aku sudah tau cerita itu, karna itu kan ibu hamil aku dan menghancurkan keluarga Ayahku sebelumnya.

"Tapi, ada hal lain yang Tuan Besar tidak ketahui yaitu Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto tetap berhubungan bahkan setelah pernikahan. Nona Sunade yang tidak mencintai Tuan Fugaku tetap menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelumnya, mabuk dan sebagainya sampai suatu hari terjadi kecelakaan membuat Nona Sunade tidak dapat hamil. Hanya Nona Sunade, Saya, Tuan Fugaku, dan juga Nyonya Mikoto yang mengetahui hal ini. Setelah sekian lama menikah, Tuan besar menginginkan cucu dan akhirnya lahirlah Tuan Muda Itachi, anak dari Nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan Fugaku. Nyonya mikoto datang ke rumah besar saat sedang hamil anda Tuan Muda Sasuke. Dan mengambil tempat yang seharusnya miliknya, yaitu istri dari Tuan Fugaku." Apa tadi nenek bilang Itachi adalah kakak kandung ku? Ku pikir dia adalah kakak tiri yang pura-pura baik padaku.

"Tapi bukankah Ibu orang tidak mampu? Lalu kenapa kakek menyetujui hubungan mereka?"

"Ternyata selama ini Nyonya Mikoto dan Tuan Fugaku membangun sebuah perusahaan bersama tanpa di ketahui oleh Tuan Besar. Dan saat Nyonya Mikoto datang ke Rumah Besar, perusahaan itu telah berkembang pesat dan jika di gabungkan dengan perusahaan uchiha yang ada, bahkan lebih besar dari keluarga Hashirama. Karna itulah mereka dapat bersama sekarang dan hidup bahagia bersama kalian berdua. Anda dan Tuan muda Itachi." Tapi Nek, yang anda tidak tau adalah aku berpikir sebaliknya selama ini dan membenci mereka. Akulah yang menutupi kebenaran dengan kebohongan yang aku ciptkan sendiri. Hinata, inikah maksud perkataan mu waktu itu?

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun. Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi," Ibu yang selalu ku acuhkan selama ini, masih tersenyum dengan kelembutannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Aku membawakan buku baru untukmu dari Amerika, ku taruh di kamarmu tadi." Kakak yang kupikir hanya pura-pura baik pada ku, dengan ketulusannya selalu menyayangiku bahkan saat aku membencinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sasuke. Apa tinggi mu bertambah sekarang?" Ayah yang baik hati dan penuh kasih, tak pernah ku lihat karna kabut tipuan yang kubuat. Aku menyesal, menyesal karna membenci kalian yang menyayangi ku. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berubah, aku akan menyayangi kalian bahkan lebih dari yang kalian berikan. Hinata, tanpamu aku akan tetap hidup dalam kebohongan ku sendiri.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Iya bu, tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat. Jangan biarkan kakak mengambil makanan ku lagi. Iya, iya. Ayah akan pulang? Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya, jam berapa? Ok, baiklah. Aku juga menyayangi mu," Keluarga ku menjadi keluarga bahagia pada akhirnya, tidak ada lagi Sasuke anti sosial.

Aku tidak akan seperti ini tanpa bantuan seseorang, Hinata. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak tau di mana keberadaannya. Apa dia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal karna penyakit seperti yang di katakan nenek Chiyo aku tidak tau. Aku hanya ingin menagih janjinya padaku, janji yang dia ukir di pinggir lukisannya. **10 TAHUN LAGI. DI BAWAH LANGIT YANG TERLIHAT JELAS.** Sebab itulah aku selalu menunggu di sini, di atap sekolah SMA Nishi.

Saat melihat lukisan Hinata, aku merasa ingin menumpahkan air mata ku yang hampir jatuh setelah mendengar penjelasan nenek Chiyo. Di lukisan itu ada seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri di tengah padang rumput. Menatap langit senja yang sebagian berwarna biru dan sebagiannya orange. Anak lelaki itu menatap langit dengan posisi menyamping, kemeja putih dan rambut pendeknya seakan tertiup angin dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Anak lelaki itu adalah aku, saat rambut emo ku ini masih pendek.

Hinata, aku sangat merindukan mu.

"Uchiha. .-San?" Aku menoleh dengan cepat, suara lembut ini ku kenal jelas. Itu Hinata, Rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna putih.

"Kau. . Hyuuga Hinata. . kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun" Dia sangat berbeda, Hinata yang pemalu sudah berubah.

"Hyuuga! Kemana saja kau selama ini hah! Apa kau tidak tau aku selalu menunggu mu seperti orang gila di atap ini!" Dia menatap ku penuh haru. Apa aku berlebihan barusan?

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus menjalani peengobatan di luar negeri, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tau akan sembuh atau tidak. Tapi aku tetap datang untuk jan-" Aku memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku takut ini hanya khayalan ku saja. Aku takut ini tidak nyata.

"Sasu-ke-kun?"

Aku melepas pelukan ku dan menatap matanya, menyapu tiap inci wajahnya yang ingin ku simpan dalam memori ku. Kulitnya lebih pucat dari yang dulu. Aku menarik tangannya ke ujung atap, tempat dia biasa melukis dulu.

"Hyuuga, aku mencintai mu." Kata ku tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu. Memang cinta perlu kiasan atau sanggahan? Ungkapan cinta hanya perlu ketulusan, bukan kata-kata yang tidak bermutu.

"Aku tau, aku juga mencintai mu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Apa barusan ada kembang api? Kenapa aku merasa bahagia sekali.

Setelahnya kami menjadi canggung satu sama lain, dia dengan pikirannya sendiri dan aku dengan kebahagiaan ku.

"La-langit senja yang indah ya," Hinata mencoba membuka topik, dia terlihat manis dengan wajah merah meronanya.

"Tentu saja, Langit di sini kan terlihat jelas,"

"Ehmm? Kalimat itu terdengar tidak asing." Aku dan hinata saling menatap beberapa saat, kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Itu adalah kalimat yang sering Hinata katakan.

Kami berpelukan di bawah langit penuh bintang di atap sekolah, seakan mengingat masa SMA kami dulu. Langit yang menjadi saksi pertemuan ku dan Hinata, dan sekarang Langit pula yang menjadi saksi cinta ku dan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata, demi Langit di atas sana aku berjanji akan selalu ada di samping mu dan menjaga mu."

END

[A/N]

Gaje? Jangan nyesel yah bacanya :D ini kepanjangan atau gak ya? Ish, gak tau deh ini cerita udah nimpluk banget pengen di curahin ketulisan. Tapi malah hasilnya macam ini#buang aja.

Thanks banget buat Grup DNA yang udah bikin event macam ini, jadi makin semangat bikin FF SH yang lainnya. Pokoknya salam SASUHINA! XD

Thanks juga buat para Readers yang berbaik hati nyempati klik tanda bintangnya :D muah muah

Cium peluk dari saya, YOALIFA.


End file.
